Mistakes happen, right?
by Burrito956
Summary: She leaned back in the seat, the chairs on the bus killing her. She noticed a sign outside that said Charming 53 miles. Thank God, she thought. She sat up, stretching her back. The closer she got, the more the feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away.
1. Welcome to Charming

**Hey guys, So this is my first story. Reviews are appreciated. As a writer I do not like to drag out certain details. SO in my storied you will see relationships develor earlier. This is just my style of writing, just so everyone knows. So no comments on that. Otherwise enjoy and feel free to review.**

**I own nothing nothing in this story. Only the plot line and my character Ayame!**

She leaned back in the seat, the chairs on the bus killing her. She noticed a sign outside that said Charming 53 miles. Thank God, she thought. She sat up, stretching her back. The closer she got, the more the feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. It has been 10 years since I've seen him, let's hope this works. She took out her IPod, laid back and lit a cigarette.

"Charming, California" the driver said, finally pulling up to the bus stop.

"Thank God" she said under her breath. She got off and looked around, the town bringing back memories. Even though she has been gone this whole time, she still knew her way to Teller-Morrow. Better start walking, she thought to herself as she complete the last stretch of her journey. Walking through the town felt odd. It has been so long and it still looks the same. As she walked, she came across a billboard with Charming Heights.

The billboard displayed pictures of condos; all of them looked really expensive.

"Hmm, some things have changed" she walked off. She finally made it to her destination, but stopped right in front of the entrance.

"You can do this" she said to herself.

"Hey Gemma!" She walked over to her. Gemma ran over and pulled her into a hug.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm in trouble..." she trailed off, looking down and trying not to cry.

"What happened, baby?" She stroked her arm.

"I want my dad." She looked at Gemma.

"He's not here right now, but I'll call him for you." She pulled out her phone.

"Thank you" she said and she pulled out another cigarette.

"Tig, it's me, Gemma. Guess who's here? Ayame" she said

"Say what?" he asked in shock.

"Yep, and, if I were you, I would hurry up and get here, said she's in trouble" she said.

"Ok, be right there" he said and hung up.

"Yo, Jax my kid just showed up, I gotta go" he said.

"Which one?" Bobby asked

"Ayame" he said.

"Alright, we got this" Jax said

Tig replied with "thanks" and then took off.


	2. baggage

BACK AT TM

"Want something to drink?" Gemma asked sitting next to her.

"Nah I'm good." She laid her head on Gemma's shoulder.

"Was he mad?" she asked.

"Why would he be mad, baby?"

"Because it has been 10 years since I've seen him." she replied, her voice sounding sad.

"No, bab-…" She was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle.

"Ayame!" he called out, getting off his bike.

"Dad!" She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Honey, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's wrong?" He hugged her.

"I fucked up…" she stated, balling.

"Honey, what happened?" he brought her to the couch.

"I did something really stupid" she said between sobs. "Back in Seattle, I got in with a bad crowd…" she trailed off, lost in haunting thoughts of her recent past.

"What kind of crowd?" The question made her start crying. "Honey, relax and tell me" he pulled her on his lap and she laid her head on his chest.

"For the last four years, I've been in the drug-running business. Carrying and distributing, that was the game. At the time, I worked for a guy named Emerald who had the second largest drug ring in the world, next to X. A few months ago, my partner, Eric, and I wanted out. After careful planning, he devised a way to get us out and all we had to do is one more run."

"Finally, the night of our last run arrives and we wait for the contact at the spot. We must have been early, because no one was there to meet us. Between the waiting and the lack of light, my stomach was turning with uneasiness. Suddenly, we were ambushed by five of X's men. All I remember was a hit to the back and waking up tied to the ceiling of a warehouse."

"When I came to, X was there and he had Eric tied down to a table. He was angry about something; something about his money going missing. I, of course, had no idea at this point what he was talking about. He told me that he was in a partnership with Emerald and they found some "problematic inconsistencies" with the books. Apparently, they were missing half their money and figured it could only have been taken by someone close. Naturally, they accused us."

"I tried to tell him it wasn't us, that they had the wrong people, but he wasn't buying it. By now, Emerald was gone in the wind. Being the nice guy he was, he took the rest of the money him and X had gained, leaving his partner broke and us to deal with the fallout."

"His sudden lack of money made X crazy. We had no clue where his money went, but no matter how many times we said so, he didn't believe it. Every question was nearly the same, with one exception: each one hurt a little more than the last."

"After an hour of not getting the answers he wanted, he decided that killing one of us would make the other talk. He slaughtered Eric in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do. I was next if I didn't tell him, but how could I? I honesty had no idea where his money was. They moved the broken pile of Eric's body into trash bags, clearing off the table for me. As soon as they got most of Eric cleared off, they started heading my way."

"They began untying me from the ceiling so they could put me on the "torture table." As soon as they undid my last bond, I kicked the man near my feet in the face. It must have been harder than I though, because I watched as he doubled over and then passed out. The one hold my arms looked stunned as his friend fell and I took advantage of the moment by kicking him square in the groin… and again… and again."

"After the last kick, I booked it out of there. I kept running and I didn't look back. After awhile I stopped when I didn't see them anymore. I don't know for sure how far I ran. I made my way home, grabbed some money and a bag, and took off towards the train station. I didn't know where to go, so I bought a one-way ticket here…" she trailed off.

"Well, I am glad you came here honey." He hugged her.

"There's more... Turns out Eric had taken half the money. When I got back to my place, there was an envelope lying on the table with a bank account number inside. I traced it and found half a million in there, in my name. So, Eric knew we were gonna get caught. That's when I took off here with half a million in my name."

"Shit. Now you got both Emerald and X out to kill you" he said.

"Yea... Only X has major connections everywhere, outside the country and in. If he even thinks you betrayed him, you die, even if you were innocent. So now I don't know what to do dad. I've got the two biggest drug dealers hunting me down; wanting my head on a silver platter. And I know you have a lot going on with the club. And I'm sorry for showing up, but I am scared." She was barely able to choke out those words before starting to cry.

"Shh... It's ok… We'll figure it out." He kissed her head. "Why don't you go lay down?" He set her down.

"Ok..."

He showed her to her room. "Alright, I'll be back" he said as he closed the door.

He turned around nearly knocking into Gemma.

"Shit gem… How did my Ayame get into this? She was so smart, graduted high school at 15, could have had a full-ride scholarship and somehow ended up involved in drugs." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She's your child Tig." She smiled, "besides, at least she came here where you can protect her." She hugged him.

"With everything going on… I don't know if I can."

"You can. She's your child Alex, so you will protect her." She said in a lovingly, yet commanding way and walked off.

The roaring of motorcycles could be heard.

"Where's Ayame?" Bobby said, looking around.

"She's asleep" Tig said frustrated.

"You ok brother?" Bobby asked.

"I need to talk to everyone" he walked into church.

"Clay…" bobby said "Tig needs to talk to us."

"Alright."

They all assembled around the table.

"What's up?" Jax asked.

"Ayame showed up out of the blue and is in deep shit."

He told them the story and everyone was speechless.

Finally Jax spoke, "Shit… Little Ayame?" he said in disbelief.

"She needs protection Clay… She's got nowhere else to go and I'll be damned if she ends up dead!"

"I know... and Ayame is family…" He trailed off in thought. "Well, we'll just have to have her keep low key until we figure this shit out, because we got other shit to worry about too" he growled.

"I know… And I wouldn't ask if it wasn't my kid."

"Yea, yea. We'll figure it out." He stood up and walked out as Tig lit up a smoke and walked outside.

"You ok man?" Bobby came out and asked him.

"My kid showed up and is on a death list. Yea, I'm great." He chuckled a little.

"Don't worry man. She won't get hurt." Bobby patted his back and walked off.


	3. Connections

Ayame woke up and looked at her phone. "Great, three hours of sleep." She got up, fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. Time to face the music she thought to herself. She opened the door and walked to the sound of voices.

"Hey there, princess." Bobby came over and picked her up in a big hug.

"Can't… breathe…" He let her down.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled and hugged him back. Tig came over and hugged her next.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"As good as I'm gonna get" she laughed.

"Well, I would introduce you to the rest of the guys if they were here. They should be back soon."

"It's ok. I'm gonna be here for a while right?" she smiled. Tig just laughed and walked off "Dad…"

"Yes honey?" He said, turning around.

"I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I am so sorry for everything." She played with her hands.

"I love you too honey and don't worry... you're here now." She just smiled.

She stepped outside and lit a cigarette. Just then, the rest of the group came up on their motorcycles and Ayame couldn't help but let a big smile cover her face.

"It's Ayame!" Jax said getting off his bike. She ran over and hugged him. Opie was the next to come over.

"Ope!" She screamed as she squeezed him. Juice was still on his bike watching with his mouth dropped wide open. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had long brown hair with long flowing curls, pure blue eyes, a tiny petite body and a cute smile. He couldn't help but stare in amazement. She looked over at him and he quickly looked away, pretending like he was lighting his cigarette and not staring.

"Who's that?" she asked Jax.

"That's juice" he said.

"Juice? How cute." She looked over at him again. All she could think was how hot he was, especially when he lit his cigarette. She was staring until he looked over and she looked away.

"You hungry?" Jax asked hearing her tummy growl.

"Guess I am." She laughed a little. "I think I'm gonna go get someth-… Shit..." Tig heard her and came over.

"Hmm?" She smiled at him.

"I don't have any transportation."

"Well, one of us can take you. Besides, that way you are never alone. Juice!" Juice looked over. "Want to take her to get some food?" he asked.

"Sure" he said, almost too quickly.

"Don't be getting' any ideas" he said to Juice, noticing his quick response. Then he turned to Ayame. "I'm sorry honey. I would take you if I didn't have some club stuff."

"It's ok." She kissed him and walked over towards Juice. "Hi…"she said shyly.

"Hey." A silence fell on them both until Juice broke it with a question. "So where would you like to go?"

"Umm… what's good?"

"I know a diner that's pretty good." He handed her a helmet.

"Sounds good." She got on the bike and locked her hands on his stomach just as he was taking off.

She laid her head on his back. He smelt of smoke and cologne and it smelled good. They pulled into the diner. He parked his bike and they got off.

"I forgot how amazing it is to feel the wind in your face" she said, smiling.

"Well, after this maybe we can go for a ride" he offered.

"Definitely" she smiled at him and headed into the diner. They sat down at the nearest table.

"What can I get for you two?" A waitress in her late 30's asked. She was wearing glasses with a messy bun in her hair.

"Uh… I'll take the number one" Ayame said.

"Same"

As the waitress walked off Ayame asked, "So Juice, what's your real name?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz" he replied.

"That's a mouthful." He laughed.

"Yea... Hence why they call me Juice."

"Well it's cute, it suits you." He blushed a little at the comment.

Back at the club hose

"You ok man?" Jax asked, sitting next to Tig.

"I don't know" he sighed. "Today has just been a lot to take in. Not to mention all the other shit we got going on." He laid his head down.

"It'll work out" Jax reassured him.

"What time is it?" Tig asked.

"8:30, why?"

"They've been gone for about three hours..." He pulled out his phone.

"She's with Juice man, she's fine. I'm sure he would have called if something was wrong."

"Yea... Well, I'm gonna make sure." He started getting up. "He better not have gotten any ideas either" he added as he dialed Juice's number. Jax just laughed.

"Hello?" Juice answered.

"Where are you guys?"

"At the diner."

"For the past three hours?" he asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"We got to talking. Sorry Tig."

"Yea, yea. It's fine. Just get back here. You know she shouldn't be out unless needed"

"Yea, alright. See ya in a bit" he hung up

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yea. Wants you back at the clubhouse." He replied.

"How long've we been here?" she asked, looking at her phone. "Shit! Three hours. We better go." She stood up and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table before Juice could get his money out. "Let's go" she said as she walked out.

"Thanks."

"No prob'. Thanks for coming with me, even if did have no choice. I had fun" she said

"I'm glad I came along, I had a good time." He smiled at her.

"You have such a goofy smile, its kinda cute." She laughed and he just blushed. They got on the bike and rode back. When they got back, she climbed off the bike and slipped, losing her footing. Juice caught and held her less than two inches away from him. Neither said anything for what seemed like the longest time, they just stared into each others' eyes.

"Juice!" They heard Tig and quickly stepped apart.

"Yea?" He asked as they walked over.

"Hi dad." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey honey." He looked at Juice who just smiled and walked off.


	4. Thunder

"Hey guys" Ayame said. Walking in, she saw a girl with brown hair carrying a baby.

"Tara" she said as she held out her hand.

"Ayame." Ayame said as she looked Tara up and down. Finally, she asked, "Are you jaxs wife?"

"Yea... How'd you know?"

"Your little one looks just like him." She smiled as she rubbed his head. "So, how are sleeping arrangements going to work?" she asked.

"You can stay with Lyla, Opie's wife." Hearing her name, the pretty blonde came over.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey, and that sounds good" first replying to Lyla and then Tara.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Tig said as he walked over to Ayame. "I'll see you in the morning honey." He kissed her head

"Alright" Ayame said as he went to his room.

"Looks like a storm is coming" Piney chimed in. Just then, a loud clap of thunder shook the ground and scared everyone, especially Ayame.

"You ok kid?" Bobby asked. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

"I hate thunder" she said and sat down on the couch.

"We best be going before the storm gets bad" Lyla said.

"Uh… yea…"she sounded unsure "I'll go get my bags." She walked down the hall and it thundered again. "Jesus Christ, I hate thunder." She came back shaking. "Actually lyla, I'm going to stay here. Thank you for offering me to stay" Ayame said as she hugged her.

"Oh... ok. Well I'm going to go" she said before kissing Opie. "Coming home later?" she asked.

"Yea" he said. "Love you." He kissed her once more and she smiled and walked off.

"I think we are gonna head too" Tara said. Soon, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Another loud thunder and Ayame jumped high.

"You really are scared of it, huh?" Piney asked.

"A little..." she replied as she looked down.

"I think it's cute" Juice said. She smiled at him.

"Well, we best be getting off to bed" Piney said. "Where ya staying?" He asked Ayame.

"Probably out here" she said, lying on the couch.

"Really? Why?" Juice asked.

"I don't like staying in places I'm not familiar with. I'll be fine… I got a blanket." She smiled at him as he stood looking at her concerned. "Go to bed!" she said.

"G'night" he said and walked off, looking over his shoulder at her and smiling. Another loud thunder and she jumped again. She made her way to Tig's room and opened the door. "Daddy?" she asked walking over to him

"Hm?" he said sleepily, half awake.

"It's thundering..." she said. He lifted up the blanket and she crawled in. "Thank you." She kissed him and he wrapped his arm around her and she drifted off to sleep.

NEXT DAY

The light shone through and was bright. Ayame shut her eyes tight and tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't work so she got up and her father was gone. She grabbed a bag and headed to the shower. After she finished, she stepped out, dried off her hair, put on a pair of tight fitting jeans with holes and an old, tight tank top with a Hello Kitty design on it, and let her hair just fall in its curls. Luckily, she had nice curls. That's one thing she is thankful for from her mom. After she was all ready, she stepped out and walked to the main area where she saw Juice on his computer.

"Hey juice" she said sitting next to him.

"Morning." He looked at her. He thought to himself, damn she looks hot. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just some computer stuff. Nothing too interesting" he laughed.

"Yea… Technology can bite me" she said and walked off with a smile. Then, she saw Tig. "Hey dad. Thanks for last night." She smiled at him.

"You bet princess." He ruffled her hair. She just gave him a death glare. "Not like you can't fix it. Aren't girls supposed to be good at that stuff?" he asked.

"Yea, but it's a pain when we have to fix it." She walked outside and lit a cigarette. Juice followed not long after.

"Hey." He walked up beside her and lit a cigarette.

"Hey" she responded and took a long drag.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"Well, aside from trying to be killed, I'm great" she said sarcastically and saw the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry Juice. I am just stressed. I am not holding up as good as everyone thinks. I mean, I can't even turn around without being freaked out and worried that any minute someone could be waiting for me and you guys won't be around when that happens…" She trailed off.

"Hey. We would never let that happen. You will never be alone. One of us will always be with you. Tig will make sure of it and we can handle ourselves if needed." He put his arm around her shoulders and she started crying. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so stupid juice. I was supposed to be the smart one. I was supposed to not get into trouble. I was supposed to do something with my life. Instead, I did the exact opposite. Now look where I am; putting stress on my dad, who I ignored most of my life. I mean, I am a shitty daughter and I honestly came here expecting him to turn me away. I would have." She started crying harder.

"Tig would never think that." He rubbed her back. "I mean, I'm sure he is glad you are here rather than somewhere completely unprotected. And mistakes happen; you really think we would judge you?" She laughed a little.

"Yea..." She wiped her face. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"No. You're just scared and it's normal."

"Thanks Juice." She hugged him and he hugged her back. She walked into the club. "Hey dad, I gotta go shopping" she said.

"Shopping?" he asked.

"Well, yea.. I brought one pair of clothes. I need more, ya know?"

"Alright, so who wants to go with her?" He looked around and everyone looked down.

Finally, Gemma piped up. "I'll go with you baby. I need some new shoes anyway." Ayame smiled.

"Cool." She ran to get her money.

"More shoes?" Clay asked.

"Yea. These are old" Gemma said looking at them.

"You just got them a year ago."

"Exactly" she replied, smiling. "You guys wouldn't understand" she said, walking out.

"You need money?" Tig asked.

"Dad, c'mon. I have plenty of money" she said matter-of-factly. "Ready Gemma?" she asked, walking to the door

"Yea." She kissed Clay and followed. "Be back later."

As they left, the men could be heard saying in unison, "women and shopping…"


	5. Attractions

AT THE MALL

"Thanks for coming with me Gemma, I appreciate it" she said.

"No problem baby. I figured you needed a break from the guys." She smiled. "So, where to first?"

"There." Ayame pointed to a high-end clothing store. They walked over and she was trying everything on and asking Gemma about every outfit in the store. After three hours, Ayame asked "You hungry?"

"Thought you would never ask" Gemma said laughing.

"Well, going to every store works up your appetite" she said as they went to the food court.

"What sounds good?" They both looked at Pizza Palace. "Sounds good to me" Gemma said walking over.

"I'll get this" Ayame said and paid for the pizza.

"Thank you." They sat down and started to eat. "So you and Juice" Gemma asked.

"What about me and juice?" she responded, puzzled.

"I have been watching you guys. You haven't even been here a full 48 hours and you two are getting close" she said looking at her.

"He's really cool and funny and a good friend."

"Is that all?" Gemma asked, eyeing her. Ayame sighed

"I feel safe with him. I mean, I know he's not like the other guys who are all tough and badass, but he makes me feel safe, and he's funny and caring" she said looking down.

"He's a good kid" Gemma said taking a bite of pizza.

"Dad would kill me though" Ayame said sighing.

"Well, if he found out" she smirked at Ayame. "Besides, I'm sure your dad would rather you be with him than some random guy. I mean, Juice isn't the smartest, but he wouldn't do anything dumb." Ayame just laughed at that.

"Yea. Guess you're right" she smiled.

"Let's eat up and go to Victoria's Secret" Gemma said.

"Why?" Ayame asked, confused.

"To get you some cute pantie sets. If you're with Juice and something happens, you'll have sexy bras and panties" she said with a smirk.

"Yea…" Ayame said, trailing off. "Sounds awesome" The thought causing Ayame a feeling of dread. Gemma did have a point, though. Soon Ayame became lost in her thoughts. I would want to look sexy for him, but would it come to that? Of course it would. I mean, if I were to date him I would probably end up sleeping with him. But that might not be for a while, and I would like to lose my virginity to someone I care about, but…

"Hey" Gemma said, taking her from her thoughts. "Ready to go?" Ayame stood up.

"Yea... Let's go." Ayame followed as Gemma took the lead.

An hour later, Ayame walked out with four new sets: A light pink one with lace on it and matching cheekies, a black one with silver décor and panties, a white bra with lace on the edges and a black thong and a pink and silver one.

"Thanks Gemma" she said as they were getting into the car.

"No problem baby, every girl needs sexy clothes" she said.

BACK AT THE CLUBHOUSE

They pulled up to parking lot and parked. They got out, carrying at least 20 bags.

"Holy shit..." Tig said. "Is that all for you?" He motioned towards the bags.

"Well, yea Dad. I'm gonna be here for a while, so I needed clothes." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Where is all that gonna go?" he asked.

"In a closet…" she said to him, slowly.

"You little..." He went to grab her and she dodged.

"Too slow!" She smiled at him and then gave him a big hug. "Love you daddy" she said as she snuggled up to him.

"Yea… love you too" he sighed in defeat as he hugged her back.

"I'm gonna go put these in the club" she said as she ran off.

"Really, Gemma?" Tig said to her.

"Relax Tiggy, she's just having fun." She walked over to Clay.

"Girls…" Jax said to Tig as he shook his head.

"Try daughters" he replied.

"Yea, good thing I got boys" Jax said, laughing and took off before Tig could hit him.

"Hey Juice" she said carrying all of her bags.

"Here, let me help you" he took half of the bags off her hands.

"Oh, thank you." He saw a bag from Victoria's Secret and tried to look inside, but they arrived at the room before he could take a peek. He set the bags down.

"Thanks Juice. They were heavy" she said out of breath.

"Did you buy the whole mall?" he asked.

"Yea, pretty much" she said exhausted and sat on the bed. "I'm tired now" she claimed as she laid back.

"Want me to let you go so you can rest?" Juice asked.

"Nah. I need to stay awake or I won't sleep tonight." She put her hands up for him to help her up. He just laughed and grabbed her. He pulled her up faster than she anticipated and fell against him.

"Sorry." She pulled away.

"That's the second time" she, blushing a little.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Realizing what he just said, he shut his mouth. "Well I gotta go do… something... I will talk to you later?" He took off out the door. Ayame thought to herself, did he just…

"Ayame" Tig said as he walked in and cut her thinking short.

"Yea daddy?" she said.

"I wanna talk to you." He sat down on the bed.

"If this is about the sex talk, I've been through it" she said annoyingly.

"No, but it is about you and Juice" he said. "Since you got here you two have been getting close…"

"And?" She looked at him.

"Well, I just wanted to uh… well..." He was stumbling.

"Dad, it's ok. Nothing has happened. Even if it did, would that be ok? I mean, I know you are trying to have some sort of talk, but I'm an adult."

"I know. I guess I still think of you as my little girl." She hugged him

"I still am. Just an older version" she said, getting up. "Well… good talk" she concluded and took off out the door. Shit, that was awkward, she thought to herself.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ayame was in the guest room at Lyla's going through her clothes, trying to find an outfit, but nothing seemed to match. She thought to herself, I gotta look good. Juice will be there. Finally, she decided on a cute spaghetti strap summer dress. It was light-purple and complimented her skin tone well. It went just above her knees and had a white floral pattern. Then, she put on some black wedges, curled her hair and did her makeup. Finished, she did a once over in the mirror. Shit, she thought to herself, the sets. She looked through all of them and chose the light pink set. She rechanged and headed out the door.

"Ready?" Lyla said getting her keys.

"Yep" replied Ayame.

"You look good. If I didn't know better I would say that you were trying to impress someone." She got in the car.

"Nah, just wanna look cute" she said looking out the window. Lyla just laughed. They pulled up to the house and got out. They walked around back and saw the guys, some people she didn't recognize and a bunch of skimpy dressed girls. She followed Lyla into the house, but she couldn't find Juice anywhere.

"Where's Juice?" She whispered to Gemma.

"I think he's in the living room with your dad" Gemma said as she gave Ayame a wink. Ayame walked to the living room.

"Hey daddy" she said, walking over to him and hugging him. Just then, Juice came downstairs and stopped dead in his tracks. She looked amazing. The purple dress reflected off of her sun-kissed skin and her nice slender legs were showing, along with a little cleavage. He could feel himself getting hard.

"You look…" Tig couldn't quite come up with the right word.

"Nice?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yea… but… kinda showing a lot" he said.

"Daddy please, I'm an adult and it's a dress." She kissed him on the cheek and spotted Juice. She made a motion towards the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and Ayame followed a few minutes after. She walked up behind him.

"Let's go outside" she whispered in his ear. They went outside and sat on a picnic table.


	6. stars

"You look nice tonight" Juice said. "Well, not that you don't look nice eve-..." She cut him off mid sentence

"Thank you." She started looking up at the sky. "Stars are so pretty. They just stay up there and shine... and be pretty."

"Yea" he said, staring at her. God she's gorgeous, he thought, and her lips are shiny from the lip gloss. With the way the light's hitting them… I just want to kiss them so bad.

"You ok, Juice?" she asked, looking at him.

"Huh? Yea, I'm good." He looked up at the sky and Ayame caught herself staring at him. He was so cute and he looked really hot tonight, even though he was dressed like usual. Maybe she just wanted him and that's why he looked extra hot. She thought about that as she scooted closer to him. He noticed what she was doing and that she was shivering. He put his arm on her shoulder and was running his hand up and down her arm to keep her warm.

"You're cold" he said trying to warm her up.

"Yea… Don't have a lot on" she said snuggling closer. He smelled so amazing, she thought to herself. Whatever cologne he's wearing is driving me insane. She put her hand on his upper thigh and rested it there. She looked up at him and he looked at her. After what seemed like an eternity, he pressed his lips to hers and she moaned and kissed him back. Juice put his hand on her thigh and kissed her harder. Thank God it was dark and they were in the darker area of the yard, she thought to herself. She opened her mouth allowing him access, and he explored with his tongue. After a minute of making out, they pulled apart to breath. She smiled at him and cuddled closer to him. He just smiled and hugged her tighter.

"How much longer 'til dinner, do you think?" she asked.

"Dinner is ready in 20" Gemma said.

"That wasn't creepy" Ayame said. Juice just laughed, she was so cute. She leaned up and kissed him again, grabbing his hand and putting it on her thigh under her dress. He deepened the kiss as he trailed up her thigh and was surprised not to find any panties.

"I knew I forgot something" she said in his ear. He was getting so hard; he spread her legs with his hand and stuck 2 fingers in her, feeling her. She was so moist, warm and tight. Was she a virgin, he thought as moved his fingers in and out, making her moan. He added a third, which just made her moan a little louder, but not enough to be heard. She started stroking his member through his pants, which got him so hard, he thought he was going to explode.

"Dinner is ready!" Gemma shouted, startling both of them.

"Shit..." Ayame said under breath. Juice pulled his fingers out.

"Rain check?" he asked.

"Sounds good" she said and got up, quickly kissing him on the lips.

AFTER DINNER

"That was good Gemma, thank you" Ayame said.

"You are welcome, baby" she smiled and walked off.

"Hey daddy" she said walking over to Tig and sitting on his lap. "I was wondering where I'm staying tonight. I'm kinda getting tired." She yawned.

"Well, you can stay with Lyla and Opie in the guest room, but since you don't like to stay in places you don't know, you can probably stay in one of the guys'… We change the sheets and stuff. Some of them don't stay there at night, so I'm sure they won't mind."

"Oh... Alright… If they are ok with that since it's their territory, ya know?"

"It should be fine" he replied and hugged her. After the party, they all got ready to leave and Ayame hopped on her dads bike, smiling at Juice over her shoulder while he smiled back. Then, they took off towards the club house. When they got there, Tig pulled her aside.

"Honey, I wanna talk to you" he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea?" She sat next to him.

"About earlier…" he trailed off.

"Dad we talked about this." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea... Well I just want you to be careful, and I don't mean in a not getting hurt way, 'cause I'll kill him if he did. You are on BC right?" he asked awkwardly.

"Ugh... yea? But we haven't even done anything like that" she said.

"Yea, but if it does happen I want you to, you know, be safe… or something…" he said looking embarrassed.

"Oh, dad, I appreciate the talk, but I've got it under control." She kissed his cheek.

"Yo, Tig, we got some club stuff to take care of" Clay said, walking to his bike.

"Right now?" He stood up.

"Yea, gotta check something out."

"Alright" he replied. "Juice" he called out, motioning for Juice to come over.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I want you to stay here with Ayame, I don't want her unprotected" he said getting on his bike.

"Ugh… Sure… No problem" he replied. She got off the bike and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Be safe daddy."

"I will baby" He kissed her back and they took off.

"So..." Juice said.

"Are we alone?" She looked at him mischievously. He picked up on this.

"Yea, I think so" he said, walking over to her. He put his hands under her butt and pulled her up. She giggled and kissed him as he walked into the club house. He laid her down on the bed gently and kissed her neck slowly moving down to her collarbone, then to the top of her breast. She moaned in pleasure as he ran his hand up her dress and lifted it up over her head. After throwing it to the floor, he just stared at her. She was perfect, he thought to himself; a tight little tummy, decent-sized boobs and toned thighs.

"What?" she asked nervously. Is something wrong with me, she thought.

"Nothing, you're just so perfect" he said and kissed her. She kissed him back, lifting his cut off. Next, she took his shirt off, revealing his toned upper body. She looked him up and down and thought to herself, damn he's hot. His muscles are so ripped and his abs toned. I'm pretty sure I could get off just looking at him. She took off his pants and stroked him while he kissed her neck and fingered her. He went to put himself in her, but felt her tense.

"You ok?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yea. It just my first time" She bit her lower lip

"Really" he asked then realized how at sounded "I mean I just wouldn't think someone as hot as you would be a virgin." God, that didn't sound right either.

"You really have a way with words don't ya?" She laughed "But I want this" she looked up at him.

"If you are sure" he looked in her face for any signs of uncertainty and she shook her head "I'll be gentle" he said slowly pushing into her.


	7. Sex

**Sorry guys, I know this chapter is short. But its all the further iv gotten and I wanted the sex scenes to have their own Chapter. Enjoy.**

She felt so amazing, she was so moist and warm and really tight. He started slow at first and then when she started moaning and showing more pleasure instead of pain he sped up, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't show any sign if pain. He kissed her neck as she ran her nails on up and down his back, only intensifying the ecstasy he was feeling and he sped up and harder and with every move she moaned even more and started to work with his movements and they could both feel themselves coming close and both moaned at the same time as they both climaxed at the same time. He laid down next to her and she laid on his chest, their breathing heavy.

"How was it?" He asked

"Amazing" she looked up and smiled at him "I wanna go again, only I wanna be on top" she had a mischievous look on her face.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get to hurt" He said

"Yea. I am sure" She kissed him.

Then she climbed on top of him and when he didn't refuse she continued, she started by kissing his neck and slowly working to his chest and then to his stomach, slowly taking in every line of his body with her hands while hearing him moan with pleasure. She kissed him on the lips and started stroking his throbbing hard member, teasing him a bit and then she slowly eased it in and started moving up and down, with her back fully arched and starting increasing her speed. He looked up at her and was getting ever more turned on when he saw her breasts going with her motion and her head was arched back, he started getting into sync with her both panting hard, he ran his hand up to her breast and cupped the left one in his left hand, squeezing and feeling her erect nipple. He pulled her down and put her breast in his mouth, sucking on her nipple making her moan louder as he thrusted in and out, feeling her start to tighten when she got close and with one final thrust both of them finished.

There bodies caked with sweat and their breaths uneven, they just layed for a few minutes before she cuddled over to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

" I love you" He said. She just smiled at him

"I love you too" she kissed him and both drifted off to sleep.

**Don't worry this also isn't the last chapter. I just haven't gotten around to writing the rest. **


	8. UPDATE

UPDATE

Hey guys. I normally don't post these kinds of things but I also didn't know I had people have alerts in my stories and getting reviews. So now I feel obligated to write more haha. But I just wanted to let you guys know that I have been moving a lot and have been sicker than a dog but that doesn't mean I have forgotten the story. I have a lot of ideas I just haven't been well enough to write them down yet. But hopefully withint the next week I feel better and should have 2-3 chapters for you guys. Tell your friends to and have then read. Thanks again guys and I'll update soon!


	9. First encounter

Next day

Ayame woke up to the sound of motorcycles, she sleepily rubbed her eyes and then jumped out of bed. The Reality kicking in that her dad was back, she shook juice "My dads back" he shot out of bed and both were scrambling to get dressed and right as they heard the door open they both walk out and act casual.

"Hey sweetie" Tig said.

"Hey daddy" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled. And walked behind the bar to get something to drink.

"Things go ok last night?" Tig asked eyeing juic.

"Fine. No problems" he said similing then went back to his computer.

"How was the trip?" Ayame asked sitting down and eating an apple.

"Good" was all he said.

She knew better than to pursue it so she just let it go. So she just sat their in silence looking around the room at all the gyus and seeing their eyes droopy. She just laughed at how tired they looked.

"Daddy. You look exhausted you should go to bed" she said eyeing him.

"Yea… I think I am gonna"he said getting up and headed to his room. Ayame got up and walked over to juice.

"Watcha doing?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Just computer stuff" he said looking up at her. She made a frowing face.

"Technology can bite me" she said sitting down next to juice "I don't know how you do it. Electronics piss me right off in general" she said taking a drink.

"I am just talented?" he said smiling a little

"I doubt that" she said laughing, she kissed him on the cheek and went out side. She lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. It is so nice outside she said closing her eyes and just enjoying the nice breeze, till she heard a car pull up. She quickly jerked her head and saw a black SUV "Shit" she ducked into the shadows hoping they didn't see her, ready to make a run for it if they tried to go into the clubhouse.

"Drop them here" a guy said pointing his finger and she saw a manila envelope thrown down.

"But I wanted to have some fun" a guy with a high pitched voice said as he looked around. She ducked into the shadows even more.

"We will be back soon enough. Let's go." He said climbing into the SUV. After they drove off she ran over to the envelope and picked it up.

She opened it up and her eyes were wide with shock. There were pictures inside…and not just any pictures. Pictures of her and juice, she flipped through them and saw that there was a photo for every move they did, even when they had sex. She started to panic and grabbed her chest.

"Breath Ayame, Just breath" she was telling herself as she sat down on the picnic table. Her hands shaky, she tore up the pictures and the envelope, lit them on fire and threw them on the groud till they burned. So the bell tolls, she thought to herself. Still shaky she went inside and put her hands in her pocket and told prospect to give her a drink.

"You ok" juice asked as ayame jumped

"Yea. I'm fine "She smiled at him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost and our shaking" he said putting his hand on hers.

She wanted to tell him so bad but she knew they had enough going on and she didn't want them getting any more involved than they had to.

"I'm just cold" she smiled and snuggled up next to him. I have to handle this, they can't hurt my family.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Juice asked changing the subject. Shit, if we go out and theyare still in Charming they might see us..but then again oyu have to act normal Ayame. "Ayame?" Juice asked

"Huh?" She said getting pulled out of her daze.

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yea. I am starving she said throwing her legs off the chair "Be right back" she kissed him and took off torward their room. She opened the suitcase and found her piece, never thought I would use this again she said sticking it in her purse and walking back out to juice.

They climbed onto his motorcycle and he took off, she snuggled closer to his back and inhaled his cologne hoping that it would take her mind off things. They finally reached a cute little café and got off the bike.

"Looks cute" she said grabbing his hand.

"Yea. I heard on the girls talking about it so I thought we'd check it out" he laced his fingers with hers. She looked around one last time but spotted nothing, she breathed a sigh of relief and went inside.

Just them a red sports car pulled around the corner and parked half a block away.

"Boss, is that her?" the guy with the high voice said.

"Yea, Dimwit" he said hitting him on the back of the head.

"What if she recognizes us?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"How would she recognize us? You idiot and even if she did, she won't be looking for a red sports car" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What if someone saw us?" the smaller guy said.

"That's why we have the red car now isn't it. Now just shut up before I blow your fucking jaw off" he said angry. The little guy just went quiet. You couldn't run forever Ayame. He said to himself and lit a cigarrete.


	10. Surprise!

"That was really good juice" she said kissing him as they walked outside.

"Glad you liked it. Defiantly very chickish" he said laughing a little.

"Yea-" she got cut off by her phone buzzing. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open and saw a picture of her and juice standing by the café. She put the phone in her bag and glanced around looking for anything out of place.

"You ok?" Juice asked. Trying to see what she was looking at.

"Yea. Just though I saw somebody I recognized" she smiled and grabbed his arm "Let's get going I'm kinda horny" she whispered in his ear. And he got on his bike pretty quick and took off. She looked back and saw a red sports car two cars behind them. Found em. She said to herself and smiled a little at least knowing what she was looking for.

They pulled of up to TM and got off the bike. She lead juice into the clubhouse making sure to observe that no one was around. All she saw was a prospect cleaning the bar.

"Hey ayame and juice" he said and went back to cleaning the bar.

"Where are the guys?" Juice asked.

"Hospital and running errands it's a pretty boring day." He stated.

"Thanks" Ayame said and walked off to their room juice following close behind.

She opened the door and when he came in and locked it she knocked him on the bed and straddled his waist while sticking her tongue in his mouth. She ran her hands all over his body she wanted him so bad, he put his hands up her shirt and threw off her bra and shirt and started sucking on her left nipple, lightly nipping which made her let out a little moan. She pushed him on the bed and undid his belt, she slowly started kissing him at the neck and working her way to his collar bone, stopping at his stomach and finally right above his groin, he moaned out a little and she just smiled. She took his throbbing member and stroked him slightly, teasing him, he moaned wanting more, she stuck his penis in her mouth and started to move up and down and treating it like it was an ice cream cone, he started moaning louder with each move. She started running her tongue up and down his member while giving a hand job as well and she lightly started fondling his balls making him moan louder and she moved even faster using her hand to help and she stuck his penis deep in his throat making him moan so loud that pretty sure prospect could hear it. All of a sudden she was grabbed and he was on top opening her legs and thrusting his member inside of her causing her to yell his name as he grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head and he kissed her neck and thrusting harder into her making her clench which turned him on even more. He grabbed her and turned her around and put his hand on the head headboard and shoved himself inside of her making her scream out in pleasure, he grabbed her by the hips and started thursting into her harder and faster, he could feel her becoming so close as was he, he thursted hard one more time causing both of them to moan out as they both came.

He fell down on the bed breathing heavy and she layed down next to him and pulled out a cigarette.

"That was amazing" she said in between breaths and she kissed his cheek.

"Yea. It was" he said breathing and taking a drag of her smoke.

"Your dad will kill me if he finds out we are sleeping together" he said propping himself up on one shoulder while tracing circles on her stomach.

"I'll walk him through it if he does, but I doubt he will care. We kind of already had a talk similar to this…IT was really awkward and I doubt he will bring it up again" she said laughing.

"You already talked about it?" he asked eyeing her."\

"yea..It was really awkward.. Like really awkward" she said making a face. He just laughed.

"So.. Wanna shower?" he asked getting up. She just smiled slyly and got up following him into the bathroom.

After they got done she went out to the bar and heard her dad pull up, she ran out to greet him and jumped on him giving him a hug. "I missed you dad."

"Well I missed you to" he said hugging her and eyeing her suspiciously. "You feel ok?" he asked feeling her head.

"Yea. Am I not allowed to miss my daddy?" she said pouting and putting on her puppy dog face.

"No..i mean yes.. I mean.." he kept stumbling in his words because she was so cute when did that. She just laughed, he knew she enjoyed using that on him "You litt-" she took off before he could say anything. He just sighed and walked over to the clubhouse.

"Aye. We've hardly seen ya the socttsman said getting of his bike "Juicyboy must be keeping you enterained. He lokoed over an Juice and he just blushed.

"You miss me?" she pouted her lip.

"Not really" he smiled and walked off. She just glared at him.

"Hey baby" Gemma came up standing next to her "You atta learn to keep quiet" she said laughing. Ayame just blushed.

"I didn't know you were here" she played with her hands.

"Honey, pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear, I feel bad for prospect" she montioned torward him "It's probably the closest he will get saying is so seriously.

"Poor guy" she said.

"Eh. He has his hand. Speaking of we are having a barbecue tonight, to celebrate Thomas's birthday".

" I didn't know it was his birthday ayame said.

"That's where we have all been, though it's a surprise for terra" she said

"Oh ok. Should I get him something? I don't know what to get him" Ayame said.

"Just being there is good enough" she said and walked off.

Just then she saw the red car drive by she just shook it off and turned back torwards the club.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Shit.. what should I wear?" Ayame said throwing her clothes everywhere, she looked over her room and saw it looked like a tornado came through,shit i have to clean all this up, she said to herself and I still hav nothing to wear. She sighed in frustration and just grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a light pink tube top with some floral design on it, she threw on some boots curled her hair.

Just as she was about to leave she heard a knock at the door so she grabbed her gun and walked over to the door and of course she had to be alone, she put the gun behind her back and opened the door ready to pull the trigger when the door was suddenly kicked open and she was knocked against the wall and her gun went flying. She got up to make a grab for it and got grabbed by the hair and flung back she jumped up and ran into the kitchen and saw another guy standing on the other side with all the knifes.


	11. Run

"Who are you?" She asked spitting out the blood in her mouth.

"Oh c'mon Ayame, I know you are smarted than that" the guy that had kicked the door in said and hit her on the back of the head.

When she came to she tied to a char he hands and feet tied, she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead and the room starting to slowly come into focus. "Who are you?" She asked spitting out the blood in her mouth.

"Oh c'mon Ayame, I know you are smarted than that" the guy that had kicked the door in said and hit her on the back of the head.

When she came to she tied to a char he hands and feet tied, she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead and the room starting to slowly come into focus. She saw the two guys standing there one talking on her phone.

"Oh, Good. You are awake" The tall guy said coming over to her. She didn't say anything." Your boyfriend called, I would call him back and tell him you changed your plans" He dialed the number and held it to her ear. "Do not fuck this up."

"Hello?" She heard juice on the other end say; she started crying and tried to hold it back.

"Hey. Sorry I was trying to get ready and didn't hear my phone. I actually am not feeling to well so I think I am gonna stay home tonight" she said holding back her tears.

"Do you want me to come there? I don't have to go" he said worried.

"Oh no. You go and tell Thomas I said hi. I am just gonna go lay down" she said

"Ok..Well if you are sure" he said unsure whether he should or not.

"It's ok. I am sure I just ate something probably that café" she said trying to laugh and sound normal."

"Alright well call me if you need anything" he said.

"Ok. I love you" she said.

"Love you too" and they hung up.

"How sweet" he said punching her in face.

"Ugh" she said and spit out the blood "Do you want the money? "she stared his down.

"You really think that giving back the money will fix anything? I mean you will have to but you still stole from X and since we can't find your boss, you will have to suffice" he said sitting next to her.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked trying to stay awake, pretty sure she had a conclusion.

"Nothing yet but don't worry" he said eyeing her " You will find out soon enough" he said.

"Can't we have some fun?" the younger guy said coming closer to her and undressing her with his eyes.

"NO! Sit back down" he yelled at the younger guy. He back away.

"You stay here and watch her and don't try anything, I have to make a call" he stepped outside.

"So you always get treated like the little bitch" Ayame said

"Shut your mouth girl" he hit her.

"Just saying" as she spit up blood "he seems to always undermine you and yell at you, kinda like he thinks you are worthless" she said, hoping her plan worked.

"He doesn't think that?" the guy said sound uncertain.

"Are you sure? Because I just saw him yell at you and undermine you" she said watching his movement. "But I think you are better than that" she said.

"You think so?" He asked,

"Well yea. I mean I'm sure you contribute just as much as him and you are also kind of cuter" she smiled at him as she felt her arms and legs get looser.

"Yea?" he asked coming to her.

"Yea." She said in a whispered tone about 2 inches away from his lips "I am very good at being quiet" she said.

"He said not to though" he backed away.

"Yea. But you also have just as much say as he does" she said trying to get him back over to her. "I have no panties on either" she said looking sexy. His eyes beamed at his he came over to her and started eyeing her and kissed her neck. She fake moaned and pushed her body to his side by his gun and when she was close enough she kneed him and grabbed his gun and shot him in the stomach.

"AHHH!" He said and fell back in pain. She used this as her chance to escape out the window right as the older guy came in.

'"What the hell?" he said yelling and ran to the window and saw her taking off through the yards "Shit. He took off after her.

She kept running to looking back and turned a corner and ran into an alley and into someone's back yard. She hid under their porch and pulled out her phone she waited a few minutes before calling juice but no answer "Shit" she called her dad.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dad" she said in a whisper

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked as the rest of the guys became quiet.

" I am under a neighbors porch. It a block south of Lylas house and third house in the alley. There is a big red shed. I can't say anymore just please hurry." She hung up.

"Ayame is in trouble" he got up "Juice did anything sound wrong when you talked to her?" he asked.

"No. I mean yea but she said she was sick and she sounded like it" he said already taking off for his bike.

They all took off and pulled up in the alley. She heard the motorcycles coming and ran out and saw the headlights. She ran over to them. Tig got off and ran over to her followed by Juice.

"Honey. What happened" he grabbed her and saw her covered in blood.

"Dad-" she passed out.

**Alright so what do you guys think? Also if you guys wouldn't mind dropping me some reviews just so I know my story is getting some attention and since it helps me as a writer. And anything is welcome as long you are not a dick about it . Thanks guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

Next day

Her head pounded and her body ached, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"She's awake" she heard what sounded like one of the prospects say. And within an instant she saw all the guys standing around her and she heard the sound of machines and saw Iv's. I am in a hospital? She tried to remember last night and it hit her.. she remembered the hits and being tied up and seeing headlights then nothing.

"Honey" she saw her dad run to her side.

"Daddy" she started crying.

"Shh. I'm here. Your safe" he said hugging her. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked

" It was X's guys dad" she stated.

"What happened though" tig asked. She told him everything.

"Shit" she heard jax say.

"They must have been following you or something, to know where you live" tig stated eyeing her for any movment indicating the truth.

"Yes.." she said and put her head down.

"You have had an encounter with these guys before?" he asked

"Not physically…One night I was out smoking and I saw a SUV pull up I hid and saw a manila envelope get thrown on the ground. I ran over and opened it upa nd saw that it was pictures of me and juice… from the time I got here and then the other day at the diner I got a picture message of me and juice standing outside the café. And on the way back i saw the red car following us and I didn't wanna say anything because I didn't wanna worry you guys and I though t I could handle it and I could have if they haden't have taken cheap shots" she said sighing/

"Honey. I wish you would have told us. You could have been killed" he hugged her.

"I know dad.. I am sorry…" She just laid back and closed her eyes and juice came over and held her hand.

"From this point on you are not to be alone at all" he said not giving her a choice.

"Ok daddy-"She trailed off and her eyes started to droop.

"Alright sweety we are gonna go and let you rest, Juice will stay here and prospects will stay outside and call us if anyone suspicious comes by" He said looking at the prospects when he said that.

"Ok. I love you dad" she smiled weakily.

"Love you too honey" he kissed her on the head and walked out. "Juice" he motioned and Juice followed. "I need you to find out who these guys are an everything about them and I mean everything, every tiny detail. Then I want you to let me know as soon as you find out. I am gonna head out and do some digging along with the guys and take care of the mayan shit. I am trusting you man, do not mess this up" he walked off.

"Hey juice" Ayame said half awake she held out her hand and he grabbed it and sat on the bed beside her. "I kinda wanna shower" she said trying to sit up.

"I don't know if you should" he said putting a hand behind her to support her.

"Please.. You can help me" She did her puppy dog face.

"Damn.." He said under her breath "Fine-" he said reluctantly, kissing her on the forhead. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom and stripped off both their clothes and they got laid her head on his chest as the water beat down on her.

"I am sorry Ayame" he said tighting his grip around her "I should have known, you could be dead and its all because I didn't pay attention to the signs" he said as she was pretty sure she saw a tear fall down his face.

"It would not have been your fault. I am sure my dad would have done the same thing and I am fine" she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"But what if-" he trailed off. The thought making him wanna cry.

"No what ifs I am here now and alive and that is all that matters and from this point on I won't ever be alone" she said trying to comfort him. It was her stupidity that got her in this mess and here was the guys he loved blaming himself. She just hugged him and kissed him. "Now wash me" she said handing him the soap.

"Oh you think so?" he said jokingly "What makes you think I wanna do that" he cocked a smile.

"Because it gives you an excuse to touch me" she said out her arms around his neck.

"Since when did I need an excuse?" he replied and kissed her.

"Alright so lets start with your neck" he said as he put it on her neck and started running his hands slowly down her body, making sure to get every inch, "Now we will do your legs" He aid in her ear as he grabbed her by the butt and sat her on the railing in the shower and put the soap on her legs and slowly rubbing his member right by her enterance. "Now to go back and get the vital areas" he said nipping at her ear as he grabbed her breasts and started massaging them, making a soft moan escape from her lips. He moved down her body sticking his tongue in her moist opening and using his two fingers to play with her clit as he slid in and out and licked up all her juices, making a moan escape from her lips as she put her hands on his head. "Now the final wash" he said as he put his throbbing member inside of her and thrusted in and out causing her to yell out his name, he quickened his speed and they got into a motion their hips buckling as he felt them getting close and he thrusted a few more times before he realsed inside of her. He laid his forehead against hers and was breathing heavy. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My hair?" she looked up at him innocently. He just laughed and let he down so she could wash her hair. After they got done he dried off and hander her a towel and helped her dry off. "By the way, that was the best sex ever" she kissed him and motioned for him to pick her up.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down and laid right next to her and both drifted off to sleep.

BACK AT X's

"Boss" the bigger guy said kneeling down"we-" X cut him off before he could talk.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled as he hit the two guys across the face.

"We had her and she was tied up and everything, I stepped out to make a call and told dimwit here to watch her then I don't know what happened after that, I just came back in to him shot and her running away." He said bowing his head. He glared at the smaller guy.

"What the hell happened!" he asked standing right over him.

"Well you see..she…she seduced me and them grabbed my gun and shot me. It wasn't my fault" he said almost pleading "It won't happen again" he said standing up.

"Damn right it won't" he pulled out his gun and shot him point blank in the head and then pointed it at the older guy. "I am gonna give you one more chance and fi you fuck up you will end up just like your buddy over there" he said putting his gun away.

"Right sir. I will get right on it" he went to walk away.

"Like hell you will. Because of your fuck up they are all gonna be on edge which means she will be protected and it will be harder to get her all we can do is lay low and wait for things to cool down then you will go in and finish the mission. I also want you to get me the information on this guy they call "Juice" and her father maybe and just maybe we can use them as leverage to get to her. Understand?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes sir" he said bowing

"Get out of here" he motioned with his hand.

**What do ya guys think? I have been on a roll the past 2 days so I am whipping ideas out left and right. Make sure to also tell your friend about this story and as always reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up to the sound of a door opening and saw the nurse walk in.

"Your awake" she said pleasantly.

"Yea?" Ayame asked eyeing her.

"The doctor said you are free to go. Everything came back normal. Just take it easy the next few days and here is a prescription for some antibiotics and pain meds if needed." She walked out.

"Juice" she said shaking him "Juice".

"Hm?" he said sleepily.

"I can go home" she said and sat up slowly.

"Still hurt?" he asked supporting her back as she sat up.

"Eh. A little, so I say we get out of here. I hate hospitals. I will call my dad and let him know". She said as she saw juice get up and get her clothes.

"Hey dad, it's me the hospital let me out and I think we are gonna go to the club house, so just give me a call when you get this" she said hanging up.

"No answer?" He asked handing her clothes to her.

"No. Probably club stuff, I left him a voicemail". She said getting dressed very slowly. "It's feeling better believe it or not" she said standing up slowly.

"Good. You gonna be ok to ride?" he asked worry in his face.

"I will be fine" she said kissing him and grabbed his hand as they headed out the door and saw the prospect asleep on the chair. "Should we wake him?" she asked.

"Nah. He shouldn't have fallen asleep on the job. HE will wake up and see you gone and panick. It will be funny" he said laughing.

"You are mean" she said playfully

"That's the fun of being a prospect" he said grinning and grabbed her hand as they walked off.

Back at the clubhouse

"A real bed" she said walking into his room and laying on the bed. When she looked over she saw something sticking out under the bed, so she pulled it out and saw a nudie magazine. She laughed and peered through it after finding out it was your typical nudie magazine she just threw it back under the bed.

"What was that?" he asked looking over the bed to see what she was doing.

"Oh, nothing just one of your nudie magazines" she said scrunching up her face and laughing. His face was as red as a cherry.

"Yea..ugh…" he kept stumbling on his words.

"Relax. It takes a lot more than a nudie magazine to piss me off" she said laughing and motioned for him to come lay with her.

He came over and laid down next to her, putting her head on his chest and stroking her arm. She slowly started to drift off to sleep till her phone went off. She rolled over and picked it up, careful not to hurt her stitches.

"Hey dad" she said laying back on Juice.

"Hey honey. You feeling better?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yea. Just laying at the clubhouse with Juice" she said.

"Ok. We will be there in an hour or so" he said yelling at someone in the background, she assume it was prospect.

"Ok. I love you dad"

"Love you too" they hung up.

"Did he mention prospect?" Juice asked as a grin played across his face.

"He was yelling at someone" she said laughing a little. "I need to go pick up the prescriptions" she said sighing.

"Want me to go get them for you?" He asked getting up.

"No. It's ok. You probably need me there anyway" she replied getting up slowly.

"Probably but I would rather you just relax" He said.

"Juice.. People are trying to kill me, I highly doubt I can relax" she stated and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go" she said grabbing his hand and walking outside.

Thy drove on over to the pharmacy and got her meds and on the way back she grabbed tighter to Juice, The pain in her stomach becoming stronger and more painful.

"You ok?" He shouted back to her.

"Yea. Just a little sore" she said smiling. He pulled over to the side of the road and helped her off the bike. She was shutting her eyes trying to numb out the pain and then he saw the blood under her shirt.

"Shit-" He said taking off his shirt and putting it on her wound.

"Juice. It's ok, I think one of the stitches came open is all" she said pain straining her voice.

"No it's not, you are in pain and need medical attention" He said pulling out his cellphone and calling prospect

"Hello" he answered.

" I need you to bring the van to the intersection of 14th and Cliff. Ayame is hurt and can't ride" he said hanging up. Ayame started to go pale.

"Ayame. Ayame!" he said trying to keep her awake. She was losing blood bad. He dialed jax.

"Jax! Ayame is hurt and needs a doctor can you have terra meet us at the club house?" he asked.

"Yes. You got it" he hung up and then saw the van turn the corner he picked up Ayame and put her in the back seat. "Take her to TM I will be right behind you" he said as he shut door and got on his bike.

They pulled up to the clubhouse and tig was waiting and as soon as the van came to a stop h ran over and flew the door open and saw Ayame bleeding through the shirt. He picked up her up with Happy helping and they carried her into the club and set her on the pool table and then tara came in with her bag.

"Doc is he gonna be ok?" Tig asked worry and panic in his voice.

"Can we take her to someone's room and I will take a look?" she asked and they led her to Tig's room and laid her on the bed. Everyone left but Tig and tara just stared at him.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen her before. I used to bath for Christ sakes" Tara just stared at him.

"Look doc just do you r damn job, my daughter is in pain and I will be damned if I leave" he said.

She just looked away and lifted up her shirt. Her stitches had all came open so she took out some gauze and put some antiseptic and cleaned the wound then pulled out some thread and needles and went to work on stitching her up. Tig couldn't stand the site of his baby bleeding and he could do nothing to help her, he was gonna find that bastard the hurt her.

"All better" Tara said taking off her gloves and picking her stuff up. "I would just let her stay sleeping, she lost a lot of blood and should get some rest" She walked out.

"Oh baby-" Tig walked over and stroked her face. He laid down next to her and fell asleep.

SORRY FOR THE FILLER CHAPTER. I WAS JUST FEEL SO GUILTY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SO I HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING. . More to come just a lot of stress right now but I will continue.


End file.
